Midna was Her Daughter
by Mistress Scanty
Summary: A one shot story that takes place after the events of Twilight Princess. In which Daani, Midna's nanny, struggles coping with her losses and accepting and understanding Midna and her decisions. Implied Midna/Zant/Link and FC


Daani was Midna's mother.

Not biologically, but she raised Midna all her life; she was the one that influenced her, she was the one that molded her into the woman she is, she was the one the took care of her as she saw it.

She was Midna's mother. But Midna herself did not think that way.

She had her own mother; who had given birth to her, she had her own father; who influenced her.

But Daani took care and influenced her. She cared for her. She always did; always will.

Midna was her daughter. That was more logical, in a sense. Daani didn't really have anybody. Her parents died too soon, not too soon, but still too soon.

She only had children. She was their mother, like Midna was her daughter. Not biologically, but she took care of them. She influenced them. At least, she thinks so.

No, she was sure of it. They couldn't all lose touch of her. She was their mother. Their mother!

She remembered all their faces, as significantly as Midna and Zant's, the two she took care of for years, even if it were only for a day.

She remembered all their names; from Aaron to Zant. She knew them all.

But when she was hired to be the nanny of the princess; she was hired to take care of her. To take care of her solely.

The children she loved so much were now just memories.

She never saw most of them again. The only one that stayed, her best friend's son, was Zant. Midna was her daughter, Zant was her son.

Not biologically, though, she knew better. She knew; she influenced them, that's how she considered herself their mother.

Twenty-five years later; she was still her mother.

Midna, her princess that clung to her dress as a child, her princess that she took care of and influenced her with gentleness and wisdom.

She was the queen now. She ruled the Twilight Realm now.

But she was still her daughter. And Zant was still her son; even in death, he was still her son.

Because she took care of him. Because she took care of her.

Zant strayed from her influence. He grew bitter, angry, and vengeful. To this day she still wondered how.

How did he stray? How did her influence falter? She was his mother; she took care of him. She didn't understand.

Days after Midna took the throne, her parents', her biological parents', funeral was held. Daani saw the king and queen's caskets, intricate and detailed beyond gorgeous. Flowers covered both majesties; golden lilies for mother, biological mother, her favorites, and red daffodils for father, biological father, his favorites. The ceremony was beautiful and painful.

Daani saw Midna cry as her parents were laid to rest. Their bodies bowed down in prayer, on their hands and knees like a typical church day.

Midna's biological parents were gone. Their caskets out of sight and underground. She wept silently, tears landing on the floor as she kneels and prays.

But they didn't take care of her. Daani wondered how much Midna would cry if she died. She immediately felt guilty of what she thought, but she still questioned.

Would Midna cry? Of course she will, she couldn't not cry.

She took care of her, she loved her; Midna was her daughter.

But Midna did not think so.

Two days after the funeral Midna looked tired, weak and depressed. Her back hunched over like and old person, her eyes droopy and baggy, her hair looked more disheveled.

She looked so weak. After all she did, when it came to a screeching halt, she broke a little bit each day.

Maybe she misses Zant...

Daani would think that. Daani even knew what happened and how it happened.

Midna killed Zant.

Her daughter killed her son.

But there was a time that Daani just cannot seem to go away from; the time when all was good, no problems, no deaths. Nothing happened and Daani loved it. Midna and Zant loved each other; they were going to be wed. It would have been beautiful. Daani expected it to be beautiful.

She expected it to the point she envisioned every detail in her head. That was her happy place; it calmed her. It felt so real to her, like it was just an inch away and she could be there herself.

But reality hits hard.

Midna would stay in bed all day, she would just lie there, staring at nothing. Her eyes would look despondent and cloudy, the bags under them dark and depressing. Her head filled up with thoughts and memories; trying to collect every one of them and not forget. She wouldn't forgive herself if she forgot. So there she was, lying down, and remembering.

It hurt Daani to the core. The little girl that was so bright and full of life- the girl she took care of- was alone and broken. Midna was tired all the time, and rarely left her room now.

Daani decided to talk to her.

Midna talked about Hyrule; the blessed world of light. Midna talked about their princess, and how said princess saved her life from certain death.

She talked about how she almost died...

She also talked of a boy in green. This Link person. She talked of him with light in her eyes that worried Daani a little.

Just a little. Because of the way she talked of him, it eerily resembled how she used to speak of Zant. Wide eyed and bright. It's as if this Link has become Midna's new Zant...

No. That wasn't the case. It couldn't be. Daani refused to believe that.

She took care of Midna, so Midna wouldn't forget things so easily. Midna never forgets things easily.

But still, she worried.

Daani asked if Midna missed Zant.

Midna did not speak.

Daani felt a piece herself sink lower. Midna was her daughter; she did not expect her to say nothing. So left Midna's room and did not say a word.

She did not say a word for a long time.

After weeks of not talking, Midna broke the silence.

I miss him. Was all she said. Daani didn't look at her; she didn't make any indication of acknowledgment. Daani was angry- no, not angry... Upset was a better word. She lost her perfect life; she lost the little children she took care of.

Zant had strayed, and is not coming back. It was time to accept that.

Midna has strayed as well, but not like Zant. She became independent- a woman. She didn't need Daani's influences anymore; and for that Daani was upset, but proud at the same time. She was successful with Midna, her princess was now a queen that rules with adoring subjects.

Midna has gone through adventures that aged her beyond her years- she was wiser, if not a little too wise for her age, to the point of depression.

Daani felt selfish; she thought she could have saved Zant from himself, she thought Midna would do the same. Now Midna was here, Zant was dead and all Daani did is grovel of her shortcomings and losses. Midna made all the sacrifices and painful decisions and did what she thought was right.

Daani understood now.

So she looked at Midna-

It's alright to miss him. - was all she said.

Daani smiled a tiny smile- the first one in a long time. Midna smiled too- she hadn't smiled in a long time either.

Both looked at each other filled with melancholy and mutual understanding.

Midna was Daani's daughter- she raised her. She took care of her.

And Daani was proud of her.


End file.
